


Lady from the Water

by Rosiegurl7228



Category: Original Work
Genre: 5 males 1 female, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Camping, Choking, Cock Slut, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, Group Sex, Light BDSM, Lust, Multi, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiegurl7228/pseuds/Rosiegurl7228
Summary: Five campers find their night by the fire interrupted when a strange woman walks into camp, completely naked and dripping wet. Can they help her warm up before hypothermia sets in?OrA gratuitous smut about a mystery girl getting gangbanged by five strangers.(Watersports is exclusive to chapter 2 and chapter 1 can be read as a stand alone)
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

In a strange forest somewhere there sits a densely hidden lake. Protected by trees and brush, not many hikers find their way off trail from the nature preserves far enough to find it. And even rarer are the campers who find solace in its sandy embankment to sleep for the night. But when they do, a sudden fog always takes over the lake. And something unexplainable always happens.

  
  


*****

  
  


I was suddenly gasping for breath. My face was the only part of me that had breached a strange water and I didn’t know where I was or why. Well, I understood I was standing neck-deep in water. And that I appeared to be outdoors and it appeared to be nighttime. 

As I took in the little I could see, I found my feet stepping carefully forward. My toes squished through sludge of what I assumed to be a lake or pond—I didn’t taste salt on my lips—and I suddenly noticed I was freezing cold. Deep shivers wracked through my body and I realized I was naked. I was in a strange lake and I was naked and freezing. 

I needed to get out. 

The automatic steps I had been taking quickened and lengthened in stride. 

There was a thick fog hanging over the lake and I couldn’t make out much besides dense foliage beyond my visibility, except glowing lights straight ahead. In the direction I had been facing since my first breath. I continued marching forward, shivering, teeth chattering, until my breasts were exposed and the water swiftly lowered further past my waist. I was tempted to look down at the body I couldn’t quite remember but the lights called to me,  _ warmth _ , they said. 

I continued forward, undeterred by the muck getting stuck in my toes or the water now tickling as it slid down my thighs. No, now I could hear the crackle of a fire, the whisper of a voice. Fire. People. Warm. I was so cold. 

I was getting close to shore but the fog was still too thick for me to see more than vague figures standing from around the fire. I squinted through the fog and the clumps of wet, dark hair hanging down my face. My steps had started to splash and a voice startled out, “Hey, what’s that? You hear that?”

“Yeah, what’s-“

But by then my form must have become clear because the voices hushed. My labored breathing was louder than all five of the men standing there, staring at my naked form. My teeth sounded sharply on a loud chatter and there was sudden movement. 

“Oh my god.”

“Are you okay?” One of the men closest to me removed his flannel shirt while a few of the others hushed whispers and he wrapped it around my shaking shoulders. My arms didn’t move from my sides, the material scratching where he pressed into my shoulders. “What happened-“

“Cold-“ I barely scratched the word for my throat before I pushed myself into his embrace. The rest of the men present were still silent as they watched the one who had offered his shirt suddenly get an armful of wet, naked mystery girl.

I sighed with relief, pressing into his body and feeling a bit of warmth for the first time since waking. I don’t know why I did it, but it had felt like the most natural thing to do, and with my face pressed to his neck, our bodies lined up and connected to the shins, it still felt right. I was starting to warm up a little. 

“Mmmm.”

“Woah-Kay! Let’s just, um-“ the man took half a step back, disconnecting our bodies. It was like a small shock went through me and I made a wounded sound. One of the other men did some sort of whistle that sounded like it earned him a punch, but my eyes were on the chest inches away. 

“Cold,” I whimpered. 

“Yes, you’re cold, let’s get you warmed up by the fire” another man next to my chivalrous friend said, pulling me a step towards him and wrapping a blanket around my waist before sitting me in the space on a wooden bench between them. 

I leaned forward on the edge of the bench, wanting to feel the heat and nearly falling in the fire, based on the way both men jumped to grab my arms when I leaned in. 

“Hey, careful, there!” Someone said. 

I looked from the fire to the blanket covering my lower half. It didn’t feel very hot. It hadn’t even felt like I’d gotten close. My hands rested on the scratchy fabric. I understood it was supposed to warm me as well, but the material wasn’t providing any such feeling. To the contrary, something about it made me just want to rip the whole thing off, the flannel too. 

From this angle, I could see my breasts for the first time, which were still mostly exposed since I had never pulled the flannel closed and it was slowly slipping off, they were smaller, I supposed, but what caught my eye were the tight buds puckered on each mound. It was like by looking at them, I could suddenly feel them on my chest, my tight nipples, so hard, they were a dark red, almost purple. Mauve? Were they hard from the cold? Or something else... I had a flash of longing—wishing someone would put their mouth on them—and just like the thought came, it left, and I felt impossibly colder. 

My shivers grew more violent and the flannel slid off. 

“Still can’t get warm?” A voice asked across the fire and my eyes met a pair filled with lust. I knew that’s what it was. And I knew my eyes matched his. 

I had been ignoring their whispers so far, but this man needed my response. I opened my mouth to speak, but all that escaped was a pleading moan. 

The eyebrows of the lust-eyes raised. 

“Please,” I whispered, “help me get warm.”

The man stood and rounded the fire. 

“You can’t be serious,” someone said. Murmurs from the others, agreement or dissent I couldn’t tell. 

“She’s literally asking for it!”

“Nick, man, we have no idea who this chick is. From what we saw, she just randomly walked out of a lake! Which sounds impossible, but the point is, where did she come from?!”

“Just cuz I didn’t jump up to give her my shirt first doesn’t make me some dick, Justin. I’m only stepping up now cuz she clearly wants it and you guys won’t give it to her!” 

Nick and Justin were on their feet and in each other’s space, but soon everyone was on their feet. 

“Guys.”

“Calm down, man.”

“None of us really knows what’s going on, so maybe we should try asking her?” At one of the men’s suggestion, all eyes turned back to me. I had been dying to stand up and come closer and at their looks I did. Standing, the thick blanket bunched and slid down just a bit, exposing my pubic hair and resting just above my knees. 

The men froze, all eyes darting back down at what most had tried to avoid looking at earlier on. Their eyes widened further when I lifted my legs high to step out of the blanket bunched at my knees, leaving it piled near the bench as I stepped away.

I took a few steps toward the group, completely bare once more. 

“So—“

“Please.” Nick’s eyes flashed at my voice. “Please help me warm up.”

Another step towards the men. 

“What if she’s a ghost?” One man said in a serious tone, to which another laughed. 

“Shut up, Will... a siren more like.”

“God, Sam, you are such a nerd.” My eyes flitted between the men I now identified. All but one, who had so far remained silent. 

“If you’re so cold, why do you not care about that blanket we gave you?” Justin asked. 

“Too itchy. And... not warm. It didn’t help.” I took another step forward and was mere inches from Nick, the man closest. I could feel the heat radiating from him, now that I knew from experience what a relief it would be, it was like I could sense his body all the more. My breath was heaving and Nick looked greedily down my body. I didn’t mind. In fact, it seemed to help, lighting a small fire in me. “Yessss” I whispered out. 

“Damn, yeah, she must be some kinda witch of something-“

“Please don’t finish that how I think you’re going to.”

“-cuz she has got me under her spell.”

I pressed my chest fully against Nick's and we both gasped. My nipples scratched against his textured shirt and I liked the feeling at first, but the pleasure quickly faded until—“Please.”

“Please what?” Nick asked, while three of the others watched intently, crowded around Nick as they tried to watch my face while also sneaking looks at my bare backside. 

“Need more.” One of them gasped again as my entire body made contact with Nick. I felt his hardness rub against my belly, I could feel his whole body humming, down to the rough inner arch of his shoes as my feet stood between his. “Need to get warm.” I pressed my face into his bare neck and felt my cheek rush with fire. Everyone was breathing heavy. “Need you naked.” 

Someone choked. It wasn’t Nick. His eyes widened slightly but otherwise he showed no distress. “If you insist.”

The shocked expressions stayed on all their faces when I jumped at the permission, reaching my hands for Nick’s waist, running my hands up his smooth stomach, to the hard planes of his chest. Now that I had been allowed, it was like a switch flipped and I couldn’t stop moving, touching him. Wracking up his shirt, I pushed it up, towards his face until his arms followed, but once the shirt had cleared my eyeline, I dove forward again. I pressed my chest to his, pressed my face into neck until I realized I was sucking on a tendon there. I couldn't stop. 

When Nick was free of his shirt, his arms hung awkwardly at his sides, like he had suddenly lost his confidence and didn’t know what to do with them. Or maybe he was shocked by the way I kept sucking and licking longs lines up his neck. “Please,” I whispered into his skin. 

Nothing. 

“Touch me.”

His hands flew to my ass, as if he was just standing there waiting for me to say the words. His hands massaged my cheeks and I felt them warming up immediately. I pressed my chest tighter into his, drawing tight circles with my nipples. His hands somewhat ventured up my lower back, but they were drawn like magnets back down each time. I wished he would venture more to keep my back warm. Or that there was someone else pressed behind me. I looked up from the red mess I had made of Nicks neck, then glanced down at where my hands had slowly been undoing his fly—when I removed his belt, I do not know—and looking back up, saw four pairs of eyes in the space in front of me. “My back is... cold,” I said, not quite looking at any of them, but letting my gaze drift between them. 

They hesitated, looking past me, over my shoulder, to where I realized Justin must be. I turned my head so my cheek laid against Nick’s collarbone and could just see him in my periphery. He stood, arms crossed. “Whatever!” He yelled, shrugging, but not at all casually. “I’m not gonna stop you but don’t try to get me involved.” He paused, his voice quieting and just a bit calmer. “I’m only staying to make sure she doesn’t turn out to kill you or something.”

Nick chuckled at the lame excuse, but the other guys seemed satisfied. The two I knew, Will and Sam, came to stand on either side of me while the man who was still a mystery stood directly behind me. Then they hesitated. 

I sighed a bit, wishing they would all just do what I wanted when I needed—not that I really knew what all that entailed. Things seemed to be coming to me as I went along. But no, they needed a bit more direction. I thought maybe my closeness to Nick was making them uncomfortable, so I took a small step away, against every instinct in my body. That movement seemed to do the trick, as Nick's hands moved from my ass, sliding up my waist and cupping my breasts—oh, yeah that easily made up for having to step away. I moaned at the feeling of his thumbs brushing my nipples and the other men’s hands flew to me. 

Sam and Will were touching what they could from the sides, my arms, my waist, one of them grew bold enough to brush his hand down my thighs, and in towards my bush. Everywhere they touched tingled in their wake. 

The man behind me, bless him, had removed his shirt, and pressed himself up against my back, after he grabbed hold of my asscheeks with both hands. He ground his denim-covered bulge into my crevice, his chest sliding against my back as he massaged his fingers further and further down. 

That was the sensation that made me realize how wet I was. How much I wanted this to go further. Just how much further I wanted this to go. “Yessss,” I hissed out as their hands grew more bold. Nick, bending down to finally put a mouth in one of my nipples. I moaned louder than I thought I could and this was just the beginning. Sam’s lips locked around my other nipple and I whined out, “Yes, please, please fuck me.”

“Oh, thank fuck,” Nick exhaled. He was not the only one to share the sentiment, the other men looked eager as well, but the others hesitated a moment, where Nick did not, pushing his already opened pants down to mid thigh, exposing his hard, leaking cock. “How do you want it, sweetheart?”

I felt my mouth water at the sight of his cock and knew this was what I needed. I didn’t even feel a shiver anymore and I had been so lost in the touching that I don’t know when that had actually stopped. My hands moved on their own, grasping Nick’s member, slowly stroking, until I paused. The other men were more cautiously undressing, even the unnamed man, who was taking his time with his belt and fly. I tightened my hand on Nick just a fraction as I pulled him towards one of the benches. He stepped with me, letting me guide him by his dick, until I made it to the bench. I looked up at him and watched his eyes flick from mine, to my lips, down to his cock. I figured I knew what he wanted, but instead I let go of him, turned around, leaning forward until my elbows rested on the bench, and waited. It took only a moment—there was a split second when I thought I might need to shake my hips— before his hands were on me, he massaged my ass, pet up and down my thighs, until his fingers met my pussy. I heard his sharp inhale when he found how wet I was. One finger dove inside and I choked off a moan. He took it out quickly, seeming to make a decision. I realized what that decision was when I felt something different press against me. He rubbed against me for a moment. “You sure?”

I guess if he wanted me to spell it out, I could. I turned, just able to meet his eyes behind me. “Yes, please give me your cock.” I cut off the final word with a moan as he pushed into me. Yes, this was the fire, his cock was warming me up from the inside the second he entered me. It was so good and I needed more. I moaned louder, urging him to continue until his balls pressed into me. “Yes,” I whined, “thank you.” 

The words were just the slightest bit of air escaping my lungs as the warmth tingled through me. 

Then he started fucking me. He pulled his long shaft out of me, almost letting the head pop out, before ramming back into me. Nick was fucking me hard and deep and slow and the fire inside was growing bigger. Every thrust sent a moan from my lungs and I started pushing back against him, urging him to go faster. I laid my forehead on my hands in front of me, loving the way Nick pounded behind me. The way his fingers dug into my hips. His balls slapping against my thighs. It was so good, but I found myself craving more.. And I suddenly remembered there were other men ready to fuck me. 

I looked over to the group next to us, three men with no shirts and their pants tucked down, all three with hands on their cocks, watching as their friend nailed my pussy. Listening as I moaned, my face illuminated by the fire, breasts bouncing where they were occasionally lit by flame. I watched them all stroke themselves and felt my mouth water. I looked at them and called, “More. Please.”

While Sam and Will looked at each other, possibly to speak, the mystery man stepped up first. He approached the front of the bench, but stood just slightly to the side of me, so he would be a step further from the fire and, I think, to give the other men a good view. He had his cock in hand and Nick eased his fucking as I adjusting to leaning on one arm and reached out for the cock in front of me. 

I had barely touched it before my body leaned in on its own, my tongue reaching out to flick the head. Every time Nick dove his cock into me, I was jostled forward, and I let that motion guide my head, bumping my tongue against the other man’s dick before slowly wrapping my lips around it. The man moaned as I let Nick fuck me further and further down his cock. His eyes kept jumping between watching my mouth and watching Nick fuck me from behind, until he said, “Fuck, man, are you gonna cum inside her or are you gonna leave some clean pussy for the rest of us?” 

“Shit!” Nick’s hip stuttered, like they didn’t want to obey him as he tried slowing down. “Fuck, yeah, you’re right, you want next, Riley?”

The man I now knew as Riley looked back down at where I still had my lips around him. Now that Nick had slowed down and was about to pull out, I sucked on him in earnest, watching the corners of his mouth lift as he said rather smug, “Nah, I’m pretty happy where I am.”

I swallowed his cock down as far as I could, felt him hit my throat and my nose pressed into his stomach and his pubes and his rich scent and he moaned, hand flying up to the back of my neck. I moved the hand I had been using to hold his cock to his hips, pulling him closer, before I rested it back on the bench to support myself. His hips finally started moving and I looked up, moaning around him and encouraging him to keep fucking my mouth. 

I didn’t even realize the others had moved when another cock entered me from behind. I moaned around Riley’s cock, saliva leaking down my chin, and he really started getting into it. He pulled his cock all the way out before flicking his tip on my swollen lips. I stuck out my tongue to flick him back and then he shoved his cock down my throat as far as he could, fucking me a few pumps, pulling out, and doing it again. 

The cock behind me was clearly enjoying the show because he was fucking slow enough so I wouldn’t move too much from Riley. Instead he ground into me, stayed balls deep nearly the whole time, grinding his dick inside me in small, staccato circles. Fuck, it was so good. With whoever it was behind me and Riley in my throat, I was gonna cum. 

I was a mess and had been moaning and begging the whole time, but they must’ve known I was close because Riley said something to the one behind me and then his hand reached around and rubbed my clit. That was it, the moment he ground into me, while rubbing my clit, while Riley’s dick pounded the back of my throat, I came. They fucked me through it, Riley’s tight hands on my neck a welcome restraint, the man behind me continuing his grind as my pussy convulsed around him. 

I was relaxing and Riley regretfully removed his cock from my bruised lips. “Fuck, that was fantastic, but I do really wanna try your pussy.”

There was a pause in the group, I wasn’t sure what for. The man behind me had pulled out—I think it was Will but wasn’t sure—and I slowly got up, shifting my body a bit, not quite stretching but almost. The men’s eyes were glued to the wetness dripping from my chin and between my thighs. Were they worried that I would leave after I reached my orgasm? I looked at them all, eyes falling to Riley last. He looked more nervous than he had with his cock in my mouth. “Sit,” I told him. 

He blinked and then sat on the bench, back to the fire in the space I had just occupied. I began to straddle him, but the bench rocked and we both flailed a moment before it righted. 

“Here.” The others must’ve been setting this up before but I hadn’t noticed: it looked like they had gotten everyone’s blankets and sleeping bags and layered them up in one big pile next to the fire, on the opposite side from the benches. I smiled. It would be perfect. I carefully rose from the bench, looking at Riley, who was looking back waiting for my move. I did the same as with Nick, reaching down for his cock, giving it a few strokes before tightening just a bit, a signal, and pulling a smiling Riley to his feet. I walked backwards, pulling him to the bed of blankets. 

“Lay down.” Riley just kept smiling and did as he was told. The second he had stopped adjusting himself and the blankets beneath him, I sank down onto his cock. 

“Fuuuuck,” he gritted between clenched teeth. But I was more impatient this time. I looked up to see the other three men standing around the blankets watching. All of them stroking their cocks. 

I ground back and forth on Riley’s cock and looked them each in the eye, biting and licking my lips. After a bit of looking between each other, Nick pushed one of the men forward. This must be the cock I haven’t had yet: Sam. He approached my side, hand still on his cock, looking a bit unsure. He wouldn’t completely close the distance between us and my mouth was practically dripping with drool at the sight of him. “Let me taste you,” I begged, leaning forward, my hips still humping deeply onto Riley. Sam made a broken sound and finally closed the distance, painting my lips with precum. With one hand pressed to the center of Riley’s chest for support, I ran the other up Sam's thigh as I sucked his cockhead between my lips. His sounds turned rougher, more sure. A deep moan escaped him as I sank deeper on his cock and I grabbed his ass, pressing him forward, forcing him further down my throat and encouraging him to do more. 

Riley must’ve felt forgotten beneath me as I tried to get my throat fucked again, because he had gone from somewhat pushing up into my slow movements, to grabbing my hips and fucking upwards. I started moaning as he fucked me from below and Sam started fucking my face on his own. Both his hands cupped the back of my neck as he fucked my mouth with abandon. His cock pressed against my throat and part of me wanted to feel him like this all night, fucking my mouth like he couldn’t control himself. 

“Hey, make sure she can breath.” I heard vaguely, but didn’t care. Sam still pulled out, and I realized with a rush of breath I really had needed to breathe. I felt a little dizzy but I just wanted Sam’s cock back in my mouth. 

I made eye contact with Nick, my mouth back around Sam, he was standing just beyond the blankets, casually rubbing his cock. I reached my hand out, he came towards us, let my hand wrap around him and I stroked him while Sam fucked my mouth and Riley ground up into me. 

“Fuck, I’m close,” Riley grunted. 

“Well, Sam’s the only one who hasn’t fucked her,” Nick supplied. They looked at Sam, who looked like he was nearly there. I wanted to feel him come in my mouth, I didn’t move except tightening my lips and swallowing him down. 

“More like,” Riley wheezed between shallow thrusts, “do I wanna make this last, though?”

“Fuck!”

I moaned as Sam’s cum hit my tongue, hips stuttering, balls still managing to smack my sticky chin a few times. I kept sucking him, milking his cock until he whimpered and pulled away, but I chased him, licking his cock and balls clean of the salvia and jizz that had dirtied him from my chin. “Mmmmm,” I licked my lips over and over, wanting more. 

“Fuck, Sam, couldn’t hold it?” Nick teased. 

“Well, shit, that settles it!” Riley moved and my excitement grew as I eagerly awaited him cumming inside me, but instead he pulled his cock out, gently lifting me up to my knees so he could move. I looked at him in confusion as he sat up and prepared to stand, but he smiled at me. “I wanna come in your mouth, too, sweetie.”

My frantic nods were immediate and I was already licking my lips, I wanted his cock back in my throat as much as I wanted air. As much as I wanted another cock in my pussy.

Nick was already laying down where Riley had been and I straddled him without thinking. I pressed a hand to each of his pecs and sank down on his cock, our eyes locked, a moan spilling from my lips as I bottomed out. I reached for Riley’s cock where he stood beside me, rubbing his member. It was slick with my juices and I was trembling at the thought of tasting him again, but first I found Will. He was standing where Nick had been, hand of his cock, probably waiting for me to grab him like I did Nick. Instead I looked at Riley’s cock in my hand, looked back at Will’s cock, at his face, and said, “More.”

“More?” He repeated, he paused, looked unsure, but his eyes drifted down to my ass and I knew he understood.

I nodded and licked my lips. “Yes. Please.”

“Holy shit,” Will breathed as he stepped further around me. I leaned forward on Nick’s cock, giving him a better view. 

“Here,” Nick passed something to Will, or kicked to him, I missed the exchange because Riley had begun rubbing his cock on my lips again and it was getting hard to think straight. 

My tongue darted out to taste Riley as Will pressed a slick finger to my hole. I gasped at the feeling, but quickly eased into it as Will rubbed and teased before sinking a finger in. Something surprised him because he gasped and it sounded like astonishment. Pulling his finger out, he immediately went back in with two, fucking me in earnest with his fingers. Nick was still inside me, though not very deep, but having him and Will’s fingers inside—possibly feeling each through my walls—stoked my fire.

I kept licking Riley and the look on his face begged me to open up and swallow him down, but I was waiting. Just a little bit. I smiled at him, almost smirking, before ignoring his cock completely in favor of his balls. Maybe that was what he liked so much about Sam’s ending. I sucked his balls into my mouth and Will’s fingering slowed. He pulled his fingers out and I knew what was coming. 

I released my lips from Riley’s balls and looked back, seeing Will prepping his dick for me. I licked my lips and turned back to Riley, smiling and sucking his head, telling him it was coming. 

Will’s cock pressed against my hole and I gasped, Riley’s cock slipping in past my teeth. I looked up at him, opened my throat wide and nodded my head slightly. He read me perfectly, eyes flicking between mine and my ass, he slowly slid his cock down my throat just as Will inched his cock into me. “Nnnhhh.” The moan was muffled by Riley’s cock, but the second his balls pressed to my ass, both Riley’s cock deep in my throat and Nick’s filling my pussy, I had the small shatter of an orgasm. I tried to hold back. I wanted to come more, but I wanted to wait, I wanted to be more lucid when Riley sprayed down my throat, I wanted to come after Nick fucked his cock deep inside me. 

My body spasm ended and the men all watching me with bated breath. Will’s hands were burning my hips just as Nick’s had and I wanted to him to fuck me. I moved my hips encouragingly and started sucking Riley’s cock again and they all got the message to start fucking me. 

It was intense. Having three cocks inside felt so right, I realized I hadn’t thought about the hot or cold in so long because I had been burning ever since Nick started fucking me. It was such a good burn, from the inside, but there was something else. 

I looked away from the men fucking me and my eyes found Justin for the first time. He was looking right at me. 

He had moved from where I last saw him and was now sitting on a bench. I didn’t see Sam. But there was Justin. Our eyes were locked. His mouth was open, heavy pants coming out and then I noticed his hand. One was in his lap, not relaxed, but clutching his erection through his pants. I wanted it. 

I kept my gaze on his lap and soon he was unzipping his pants. His dick rose from confinement and he hissed when he got his hand on it. Justin started stroking his dick while I was getting fucked by three dicks and they weren’t enough, I wanted his too. 

I looked back up to Riley, his face was tight with pleasure. His hands held my face closer and my jaw had nearly gone numb from all the fucking, but he kept going, slow and steady like he wanted to savor it. 

Will was still fucking my ass and Nick ground deep up into me, trying not to slip out or jostle me too much. I could feel him holding back and wished he could just pound into me. But Riley was hitting the back of my throat harder and harder and I knew he was about to come. I glanced up at him and our eyes locked. He pulled out one last time and I took my last breath before he dove back in, rutting deeply while I swallowed around him, pushing him over the edge. He came in my mouth, his hot cum pouring down my throat and slipping down my chin. My tongue massaged his cock as it softened in my mouth and then I cleaned him up the same way I did with Sam. Staring into his eyes, I licked his cock clean, before gentle holding it up out of the way while I cleaned his balls. “That’s it, baby,” he whispered, hands moving from nearly choking my neck to caressing my cheeks. I kept giving small licks to his balls. “Fuck, ok, thank you,” he mumbled out, oversensitive and stepping away. 

I licked my lips, licked as far down my chin as I could reach, but I didn’t move to wipe the strings of spit and cum away. Will and Nick were still moving, but had slowed down to let me deal with Riley. Now I was focused on them. I turned back to look at Will. “Do you want to stay there?” 

I hoped the question was clear enough,  _ do you want to cum in my ass? _

Will slowed further and looked a little guilty. “Be honest,” I smiled lightly. He wanted a nice girl, I could tell. 

Will shook his head, “I wanna cum on your face.”

Maybe not so nice. 

“Mmmm. Yes, please,” I nodded and my smile was gone, replaced with an expression of absolute need. 

I watched as Will pulled out and stood, jacking his dick as he walked around toward my face. “Nick you wanna change positions?” Will asked the man lying beneath me, a bit amused. 

Nick smirked, “Yeah, I’d rather not get your cum dripped on me. How about this, sweetheart,” he directed to me and I tore my gaze from Will’s cock to Nick’s face as he leaned up on elbows. His cock pressed inside me. “Would you rather I flip you over and fuck you laying down, or do you wanna get on your hands and knees and I’ll finish pounding you like before?” 

My thighs shook at his words, imagining both scenarios was getting me wet again but—“Knees,” I quaked out. 

Nick laughed, “I thought as much.” And he stood, raising me up to my knees as he got out from underneath. Bracing himself with a hand on my shoulder, he paused, massaged me a moment before pushing me forward with the same hand, until I was on all fours. He moved into position behind me and there were hushed voices for a minute before Will was kneeling in front of me, cock in hand now level with my face. 

Nick’s voice came from behind me, “I think you might wanna help Will get ready to cum all over your pretty face, do you agree?”

I stared at the cock that had just been in my ass. “You don’t-“ Will began, but before he could finish and before I could think otherwise, my mouth was on his dick with a greedy moan. 

I heard Nick laugh behind me, “Told you, man.” And then he was entering me, big hands gripping my hips tight like before. His dick easily found its way down to the hilt and I knew this was when I was gonna cum again, Nick pounding me hard from behind and the dirty taste of cock from my own ass on my tongue. I relaxed my mouth as Nick’s fucking guiding me on Will’s dick, but he quickly pulled away. Licking my lips, I opened my mouth, watching as he jacked himself an inch from my nose. When the first spurt of cum hit my cheek, my eyes instinctively closed even though I had meant to watch. He sprayed all over my mouth and cheeks, keeping everything dripping down below my eyes and adding to the collection of sperm dripping down my chin. 

His eyes were nearly shut and he had a faint smile. I leaned in to peck his soft dick. I wasn’t sure why, but it felt right. He smiled down before stepping away, out of my eye line to wherever the others had gone. 

The others besides Justin. There he was again. Hand gripping the base of his dick hard, like he was—fuck. None of the other men had acknowledged him, but here we were locking eyes again. I wondered why he hadn’t come over when I remembered his words from earlier,  _ don’t try to get me involved _ . Maybe he was embarrassed. Or just too proud to do something now since he had said that. 

Maybe he just needed some convincing. 

Nick pounded me from behind as I watched Justin slowly start to jack himself again and I was getting close. My moaning increased, my back arched, it became harder and harder to look at Justin but I kept eyes with him. Biting my lip and whimpering, I was nearly there and I reached a hand for clit when Nick grabbed it, forcing it back down. His back pressed to mine and he whispered in my ear, “I want you come just from my cock, so I’m gonna go ahead and fuck you real hard now.”

His words had me shivering, but I still wasn’t ready for his other hand to close around the back of my neck, pushing me down further into the blankets. My face was pressed down, ass in the air when let go of my neck, grabbed my ass with both hands and starting fucking me harder than before. Much harder. My cheek was pressed to the pillow and I could look and see, just barely from my angle, Justin jacking his dick. I couldn't make eye contact, but he was definitely enjoying the sight of his friend forcing me down and fucking me. 

Nick pulled on my ass, forcing me deeper on his cock, fingers digging deep patterns in my skin, until one hand released, only to come back with hard, SMACK! on my ass and that was it, I was cumming on his cock and moaning or maybe screaming. My pussy convulsed as his dick kept pounded that deep spot inside me and soon I felt his hot cum filling me. He breathed heavily, leaning over to press his back to mine once more while checking my blissful face with a smile, before kissing my cum-free forehead and gently pulling out.

I was in post-orgasm heaven, but I still saw Justin in my vision, he hadn’t cum and he was gripping the base of his dick again. I couldn’t see his face and I had no idea what would be on it. 

Nick had just come back to the blanket wearing boxers and carrying and small towel, but before he could get it to me I was on my knees shuffling toward Justin. Once I had risen to that mid-height I could see his face and his eyes were immediately glued to mine. It took me a moment to get to him, but then there I was. Kneeling in the sandy dirt before him, his hand on his cock, right in front of my nose. “Can I taste you?”

Justin’s mouth had been open to help his labored breathing and it opened wider as he nodded and my tongue licked out to taste his slit. “Did you want me to wipe my face?” I asked, remembering Nick’s towel. 

But Justin just shook his head and moved the hand from the base of his cock to my temple. He ran his fingers through my drying hair until he took hold of a handful near the base of my skull and gently forced me down onto his huge cock. 

Someone in the background hollered but we ignored it, Justin biting his lip as he pushed me down further, then lifted me up. I let him move me and his grip stayed warm, lowering me down further and further on his dick, until I was gagging for the first time and he eased up a bit. Before letting me off completely, his eyes gleamed and he pushed me down again, moaning as my throat choked around his length. 

“Fuck,” a few of them said in tandem, including Justin. 

He quickly lifted me back up, off his dick completely, letting me breathe and adjust, tugging on my hair before his bunched fingers pressed against my skull again and he pushed me back down. He kept fucking me on his dick like a rag doll, eyes glinting down at me, taking in my cum-covered face and his dick penetrating my mouth. 

He didn’t choke me again but I could tell he wanted to. 

Soon he lifted me off his cock, kept me there, and whispered down at me, “I held back because I wanna fuck you, too.”

A shiver ran through me and I nearly climbed on his lap right there, before he gestured to the blankets. 

My knees cried out as I shuffled back towards the cushioned area, but I ignored them. When I arrived I moved back to the middle and leaned on my hands in front of me, presenting my ass to Justin. I looked back to see him stalking forward, he removed his tshirt but nothing else. As he neared, I lowered myself to brace on one forearm and reached around, pulling my pussy and ass cheeks open, inviting him. “Please,” I whispered. 

He just smirked at me, two fingers smearing the saliva I had left coated on his dick. “Which one?” He asked, kneeling behind me. 

“I-“ He still hadn’t touched me. “Either.”

“Uh-uh,” he smiled down knowingly, and gone was the worried boy who had lent me his flannel. His fingers swirled a pattern up and down his length. My eyes were glued to it and my neck was starting to hurt. “I think you know where you want it, so I want you to tell me.”

A warm tingle ran through me and a soft moan escaped at his words. 

“Damn, Justin, who knew you were into dirty talk,” someone called from beyond us. I didn’t know who said it. 

I wasn’t focused on anything but Justin’s fingers on his dick as I whimpered out, “Ass.”

“Mmm, that’s what I thought.” Justin pressed his moist fingers against my hole, his other hand reaching out to spread my cheeks as mine fell away. I leaned forward further and arched my back, letting his fingers push inside me with ease. My eyes closed with pleasure when his fingers fucked me a moment, before I felt them pull out and run up my thighs. 

Justin was collecting the cum and wetness that was spilling from my pussy with his fingers, and then fucked his newly moist fingers back into my ass. I shivered as he fucked down to the knuckle with ease, harder and harder until abruptly pulling out. He pressed the head of his dick in place of his fingers, slowly pushing inside. 

He caressed my lower back and I was just about to tell him to keep going, when hips slammed into me. He forced his dick all the way in my ass, as deep as he could and a shout erupted from me. 

My face fell into my forearms but he grabbed my hips, pushing me forward and jostling me. I braced myself up again and he pulled my hips back. He started fucking me on his dick, barely moving his own hips where he knelt behind me. His hands gripped my ass, pulling my cheeks apart as he pushed and pulled me, using me like a rag doll again, just like he had with my mouth. The thought made me tighten around him and he sped up. 

“You want me to cum in your ass?” Justin’s fucking got shaky and he made shorter, deeper thrusts. “Or you want me to pull out so you can swallow my cum, too?” I moaned, my ass clenching around him, unsure of my answer. “I bet you loved sucking Will's cock right after he fucked your ass.” Justin’s hips ground into me. “Bet you loved sucking his dirty cock to the root and feeling his cum on your face.”

He barely got the last words out before he was cumming inside me. His thighs shook against me, grip on my ass slowly softening. 

“Fuck, man,” someone said, because everyone had obviously heard what he said. 

Justin just leaned over, covering my body, soft cock still in me and whispered, “Was that okay?” 

I sighed happily and said, loud enough for them all, “That was more than okay.”


	2. Getting Warmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the scene in chapter 1
> 
> Mystery woman gets fucked more and Nick identifies one of her kinks. 
> 
> This chapter includes watersports, specifically golden shower and piss drinking. Don’t like, don’t read.

Justin chuckled and leaned back up, cock pulling out of me and his cum oozing down my thigh behind it. When I was free of him, I eased myself down and turned over—my knees ached even more now—switching my feet and scooting so that Justin was still between my legs. “Do you want me to suck that dirty cock again?” I asked, a dirty smile on my lips, playing his game. 

His answering smile was a bit shocked. “Only if you want to.” 

“Will you get hard again if I do?” 

“Uh, yeah, it might take a minute but... yeah.”

“Jesus, Justin, let us have another turn first, we’re already hard.”

We looked over to see our spectators, all the other guys, standing in their boxers with their dicks out. My mouth watered and I shivered and m excitement was growing at the thought that they wanted to fuck me  _ again _ . They had been waiting their turns. 

I couldn’t help it, my attention left Justin’s flaccid penis and was solely focused on the four steadily coming closer. “You ready for more, sweetheart?” Nick’s voice warmed me, spreading a tingle down the back of my neck, down, down, down. I nodded to them. 

Justin left the blanket as the others came closer and they must’ve discussed the arrangements earlier because they easily found their places. This time, Will and Sam were first up. Since he hadn’t before, Sam got ready to enter me. I was propped up on pillows, my hips sitting up higher than my shoulders, when Sam nestled in between open legs and pushed right in, my head fell back, only to see Will’s ball straight ahead. 

His dick was aimed at my mouth and I tilted my head down even more and opened up, until he was able to enter my upside down face. 

The two got to it quickly, Sam fucked my pussy and each time Will’s balls brushed my face I tightened up and moaned around him. They were getting me hotter, working in tandem, thrusting together so I was all filled up at once. 

Will grasped my breasts for stability as he tried to get closer, deeper into my throat. But his balls pressed against my nose. I swallowed, flexing my throat around him on a deep thrust. He cried out at the pressure and fucked me more frantically. 

Sam had been beating a fast pattern into my pussy and he kept running his hand up my stomach, like he thought he could feel his dick though it or like he wanted to keep going up and grab one of my currently occupied breasts. But soon Sam’s hips were stuttering and he was cumming inside me, his heat making me moan more on Will’s cock until he erupted, too. 

The two tiredly looked at each other, half-laughed at cumming at the same time and pulled out of me in sync. Nick was already lined up to take Sam’s place, but instead of entering me right away, his fingers found my clit. I gasped, at the feeling and the taste of Will’s cum still in my mouth, I had gotten close with the two boys but not close enough. “Yessss.” My hips shifted on their own. 

“Ah, ah.” Nick removed his hand and I whimpered at the loss. “You want me to keep going?”

I nodded, looking up at him kneeling above me. Riley stood above my head, slowly jacking his cock, not rushing. Enjoying the show. 

“You want me to fuck you while I do?” His fingers pressed back into my clit, but didn’t move. 

I nodded faster, my belly starting to shake with want. 

“Where do you want it?”

He wanted me to speak. These men. They just wanted to tease me. Well, lucky for them, I was all too happy to comply. “Deep in my pussy,” I pleaded to him. 

“Of course, baby.” Nick lined up his cock. “All you gotta do is ask.” His dick entered me in a slow push, his finger back on my clit, just resting there, sometimes pressing but not moving. 

I could feel every inch of his cock entering me and I arched into him. My head fell back as I tried to push my hips further toward him but he wouldn’t let me. 

As Nick continued pushing in, nice and slow, teasing me, I looked over and saw the other three men wiping themselves down. They were taking peeks back at us, but didn’t seem completely interested anymore, and I wasn’t sure whether to be offended or not. But then I saw Justin turn from the others, take a few steps away, and I saw him take hold of his dick and a stream erupted. I could just barely hear the splatter on the dried leaves below. My body was on fire. 

“What’s—fuck—you just got so tight, what—“ Nick was stuttering out, his dick had nearly bottomed out, but I had hardly paid attention to him, my eyes glued to Justin, piss streaming from his cock. 

Nick’s confused gaze followed mine to Justin and his mouth dropped at the connection. He recovered quickly, chuckled low and muttered, “Fuck, you are kinky, huh?”

“Justin!” He shouted suddenly, making everyone jump, including me, and causing Justin to stop midstream. 

“What?” He looked alarmed as he stepped closer. “Is something wrong?”

Nick laughed and smiled at him, “Not really wrong, just wanted you to stop.” Justin looked confused. “You still gotta pee?” He looked more confused, but hesitantly nodded. “Good, save it a minute.” But he gave no further explanation and Justin’s brows stayed furrowed. 

Through the exchange, I had been staring at Justin’s limp, dripping dick. 

Nick started fucking me and it brought me back to him, he ground deep into me. “You liked watching Justin take a piss?” He asked smiling down, fondling my breasts below him. My breath was shaky as I nodded. He laughed again. Fuck, I was starting to love the sound of his laugh. “You want to watch him do it more?” 

I nodded again, my gaze flashed back to Justin’s dick. It twitched and I looked up, his dark eyes watching me as he understood why he had been called over. 

“Where?” Justin asked simply. 

“I-“ I gasped out, but was caught by a moan as Nick kept fucking me. I was getting too hot at the thought. 

“Tell us.” Nick smiled, finger starting to rub a small circle into my clit. I screamed in pleasure, my hips bucking up, but he immediately took his hand away. “Tell us.” He said more firmly. 

“Please,” I moaned out, squeezing Nick’s dick inside me. “Please let it out on me.” 

Justin’s breath came loud and heavy and he walked around to my head. “Be more specific, where do you want it?” I moaned as he dropped his towel to the blankets next to me, realizing what it was for, but I didn’t speak right away. He knelt next to me, laying the towel out. “I think you want it on your face, but maybe you want me to piss right in your mouth, let you drink it all down until it’s running down your chin with all that cum.”

My body shuddered at his words and I cried out, clenching on Nick’s cock again, “Yes, please! Stand over me and shower my face!” I couldn’t believe my outburst but Justin was somehow unfazed. He laid the towel under my head and shoulders and stood above me, taking Riley’s spot, who moved aside, still stroking his cock, getting excited from the show. 

Feet just above my head, Justin looked down at me. My mouth watered at the sight of his cock, a drip fell from the top and I thought it would be too far, but I felt it thud on my forehead, and a moan escaped me. I looked up at him, mouth open, tongue out, begging for his piss. 

Justin’s eyes flicked to Nick, who grabbed my hips and began fucking me with abandon. “You ready to drink his piss? You want it so bad, beg him for it!” 

“Please!” I cried, “please let me have your—“ but before I could finish, I felt the warm liquid dancing on my face. My eyes snapped shut and my tongue reached out, trying to catch as much of the bitter stream as I could. Nick was fucking me so hard, I could feel his dick hitting my walls with every thrust. When his hand found my clit again and Justin kept his stream aimed at my mouth, I felt the wave of a fire take over my body. Every nerve glowed blinding bright and I screamed in my release, piss coating my throat and Nick’s cockhead sticking inside me as he kept pounding my twitching pussy. 

“You really are a dirty girl,” Nick grunted as he fucked deeper and came inside, eyes gazing adoringly at my piss-covered face as Justin finished up on top of me. 

“Fuck,” Justin whispered down. I gazed up, licking my lips, inside my mouth, swallowing every last taste of him. “That was...”

“So fucking hot,” Riley interrupted. He was stroking his cock, the only one still rearing to go. “I don’t know before if I’d have wanted to fuck a face that was covered in another dude’s piss and cum, but now I know. The answer is yes, I absolutely do.”

I was exhausted, but the idea of Riley fucking my mouth again still brought a smile to my lips. He bent over and used the towel beneath me to dry the wetness from my neck, chest and shoulders, but he didn’t touch my face. At this point it felt caked with fluids, but I wasn’t complaining. He held me aside and adjusted the pillows and bunched up blankets so they supported my upper back. 

Then he straddled my chest, his dick grazing my lips and his balls resting on my throat. “You want another taste?” I answered by opening my mouth, sucking him in as he pushed forward slightly. 

He shifted his knees forward until he was able to fuck my mouth deeper, pulling back far enough to allow a milimeter of space between his tip and my lips before his dick fucked back in. I watched him brace his hands above my head while his hips humped my face. He was less controlled than before. I liked watching him go wild fucking me. 

When I felt him tighten up, I sucked him and got ready to swallow him down but he pulled away at the last moment, hands coming back to jerk himself until he was cumming on my face, painting new white streaks over the last, all over my cheeks and open mouth. 

“Fuck,” Riley rubbed his spent dick until he winced once and let it rest between his thighs. He looked at my face with something like pride and I smiled back up at him. I liked his weight on my chest and his cum on my face. 

After a moment he stood and someone passed him a new towel, which he then knelt down and held out to me. “Ready to clean up?” 

I paused, but nodded. I didn’t take the towel from Riley, instead I lifted my chin and let him wipe me down. Then someone else was rubbing a damp cloth up between my legs, I opened up and let them wipe some of the mess. I was so warm and satisfied. I felt tired and full, like I could sleep for ages. I also felt like I wanted all of their dicks again, but first I knew I had to sleep. My eyes drifted shut as the hands left me, and my eyes only fluttered when someone got close and asked a question. I pulled the person who interrupted my sleep to me, cuddling close on the pile of blankets. There was some movement and I felt the warmth envelope me. I drifted into a warm slumber. 

  
  
  


*****

  
  
  


Five men woke in their campsite. It was early morning and most of them were naked, recalling a wild night before. They each remembered a woman there the night before, but after looking all around the campsite, they couldn’t find any trace of her.

The only thing they could find were the footprints she left in the soft dirt when she walked out of the water toward the campfire. 

And a matching pair next to them, headed back into the water


End file.
